


Nuestro mito

by Mayaross



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual), F/F, I regret everything, You Have Been Warned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaross/pseuds/Mayaross
Summary: En este pequeño homenaje con tintes un poco más oscuros de 'La Flor y La Muerte' de Iria y Selene, os presento cuatro capítulos y un epílogo de una historia en la que nada es lo que parece, narrada por nuestras Hades y Perséfone favoritas.Encontraréis spoilers a raudales, así que, si no la habéis leído, abstenerse.No he sido capaz de hacer una sinopsis decente que resuma los cuatro capítulos, por ahora, así que os dejo esta cita de Kingdom hearts que lo resume muy bien."Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño. Me gustaria unirlos todos; junto a ti".Ojalá y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. De valientes y estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE.

> _«Underneath the echoes  
> _ _Buried in the shadows  
> _ _There you were»_

_La vida se compone de recuerdos_ , y se ríe de mí llevándose todos esos en los que no estás tú. De nada me sirve desear no haberte conocido, tampoco odiarme por no haber aferrado tu mano con más fuerza. Por no haber cumplido esa promesa detrás de cada _Perséfone,_ por haberte secuestrado cuando no me daba cuenta de que ya eras mía y no ser capaz de hacerlo en nuestra despedida. Lo sé.   
Creo que han pasado dos años. La verdad es que el tiempo se diluye en todo lo que no te dije, que el tiempo no es lo bastante fuerte para que olvide algo que no quiero soltar.   
Aden lo sabe. Sabe que el problema no es que no pueda pasar página, es que no lo he intentado. ¿No es esto lo que he hecho siempre? Si duele, me lo quedo. Es lo único que parece que siempre se queda. Y es lo que tengo. Unas pinceladas de vaga revolución y el dolor que me dejaron tus ojos verdes.   
Deberíamos sentirnos libres, ganadores. Hemos dejado Olympus y sus mentiras atrás, el futuro que nos imponían a base de competiciones, de deshumanizarnos, de convertirnos en ejes de un sistema podrido para sustentar un imperio corrupto, de mancharnos las manos con la sangre de nuestros amigos, de nuestros iguales. Debería sentirme afortunada porque estoy libre de sus cadenas. De los prejuicios, de las expectativas, de los pretextos que lo justifican todo a favor de un bien común que ni siquiera existe. Pero no me siento así.  
No lo pensé. No pensé en el abanico de posibilidades que se desplegaría ante mí lejos de sus artimañas. No pensé que me había hecho a mí misma en base a historias, leyendas y sueños que ahora ya no son míos. Que el universo es todavía más grande lejos de Marte, y que en vez de sentirme libre, me siento atrapada. Perdida. Desorientada. Cabreada.   
Me siento como si me faltaras tú, porque me faltas. Y lo odio. Odio que hayamos hecho esto para ganar un pulso y sentir que en realidad he perdido.   
No debería ser así. Es culpa tuya. Dí la cara, dije que _no_. Y tú también.   
Pero no a ellos. Me dijiste que no a mí. _A nosotras._ A nuestra primavera.   
Este planeta es demasiado frío incluso para mí. Nadie está seguro de qué pretendía Olympus encontrar aquí. Se podía intuir desde la estratosfera que en este montón de escarcha solo hay oxígeno y placas de hielo. En el frío no crece la vida. Y si no, que me lo pregunten a mí, que he pasado de renunciar a mi otoño para abrazar tu primavera y al final me he quedado en este invierno que no se acaba nunca.   
Supongo que están desesperados, o que de verdad no entienden de límites.  
Es la segunda nave que abordamos en menos de seis meses. Truva debe estar satisfecha con los resultados porque nos ha permitido seguir en órbita; a nosotros. _Solo_ nosotros. A veces, en esta nave que no es Cronos, parece que estemos todos. Solo son fantasmas, mecanismos que a veces suenan como la risa de Armand. Solo son pasillos fríos y grises que, a veces, huelen al alcohol del botiquín de Minna, o incluso a su soberbia.   
A veces…  
—Creo que con este ya están todos.  
Parpadeo. El gesto tosco de Beren delante de mí se me atraganta, como la realidad de la que me he aislado. Lleva a un Poseidón esposado, con el labio roto y la mirada esquiva.  
Sé que tiene miedo. _Bien._ Que lo tenga.   
Siento los brazos entumecidos por el frío al descruzarlos. Me inclino, buscando esa mirada pavorosa que rehuye la mía. No llevo mi uniforme de la Akademeia, ni una sola insignia que me relacione con mi antiguo servicio y, sin embargo, parece que todo de mí grita muerte. Antes me molestaba. Ahora no me importa. Al menos, los muertos no sienten nada.  
—¿Cómo te llamas?  
Beren no está de acuerdo con lo que hago, o mejor dicho, no lo entiende. Puede que algún día le explique que me gusta robarles eso. Que es otra manera de luchar. Los demás habrán olvidado que para Olympus éramos solo números, servicios y rangos. Aquí afuera tenemos nombres, y recordándoles a los que abordamos los suyos es como si le quitara a nuestro enemigo otra pieza más de su perfecto engranaje.  
El Poseidón no contesta. Está temblando.  
—Te he hecho una pregunta.  
Quizás se pregunta si los demás estarán bien, y yo si se parecerán en algo a nosotros. Si no éramos los únicos que empezaron siendo un grupo preparado para competir que acabó convirtiéndose en una familia. De la clase de familia que aunque te han impuesto, elegirías.   
Veo detrás de Beren a Oscar y Eunys. Están levantando del suelo a dos más de la tripulación con una delicadeza de la que yo no podría presumir.  
—Shion.   
Cuando vuelvo a mirar al Poseidón, él también me mira a mí. Puede que se sienta valiente, tan valiente como yo en aquella azotea. No sabe que algunos actos de valentía te duelen toda la vida, o te dejan simplemente vacía.  
—¿Has acabado? —el tono ácido de Beren no me molesta.   
Asiento y me hago a un lado para dejarles seguir. La mirada de Beren y la mía se encuentran en un segundo que me dice mucho. Que está decepcionada, quizás. Que esperaba un poco más de mí. La mía se aparta, porque puede que yo también. _Esperaba más de mí.  
_ Cuando llego a la sala de navegación encuentro a Aden haciendo su trabajo. A estas alturas ya habrá pirateado el sistema y estará copiando tanta información como pueda recopilar para la general Truva.   
Sé que nota mi presencia. Siempre nos notamos.  
—¿De dónde has sacado ese café? —le pregunto.  
Él, a medio sorbo, me mira por encima del hombro.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres uno?  
—No. —Me dejo caer a su lado, en el lugar que ocuparía el copiloto. Donde debería estar nuestra Atenea, y no yo—. ¿Algo interesante?  
—Me han dicho por el _pinganillo_ que Eunys está haciendo un muñeco de nieve.  
Por supuesto que lo está haciendo. Los labios me tiran hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa no acaba de aparecer. Aden no me lo pone fácil cuando veo la cara que se le ha quedado tras el vistazo que echa a la pantalla.  
—¿Qué pasa? —Me inclino hacia delante y miro lo mismo que él. Yo solo veo una lista de nombres, intuyo que el registro de abordo.   
—Hemos detenido a once tripulantes.  
—Sí.   
—Según los registros, en esta nave había doce.   
Los dos procesamos lo que significa a nuestro propio ritmo. Cuando lo entiendo, me pongo en pie y busco mi arma en el cinturón, gesto que Aden no pasa por alto.  
—Asha.   
Va a decirme que es peligroso, que si realmente queda un polizón abordo debería ser Beren quien se ocupe. Y sé que tiene razón, que este no es mi papel. Que no es lo que quiero. Pero es lo que necesito.  
Minna me diría que estoy volviendo a hacerlo, que estoy buscando algo que duela más, otro Paraíso, el clavo que saca otro clavo. Si la tuviese delante, le contestaría que se equivoca. No hay espina, clavo o dolor en el mundo que pueda quitarme este.   
No abro la boca, porque si le doy la oportunidad a Aden de convencerme no podré hacerlo, así que simplemente me doy la vuelta y me alejo nave adentro. A veces me molesta que tenga tanto poder sobre mí, que me conozca tan bien, que todas las fachadas que me protegían ya no engañan a nadie. Luego recuerdo cuánto lo necesito, que desde que le conocí ha sido como un ancla al mundo de los vivos para mí. No habría llegado hasta aquí sin Aden, nos hubiesen llevado nuestras decisiones a esa azotea en la que te perdí, o no.   
La nave está en silencio. Lo único que oigo es el constante ronroneo de los motores, el tiberio del metal, y casi parece que los fantasmas de los que se quedaron atrás están conmigo también aquí. Que tú estás aquí.  
Leo la etiqueta de la siguiente puerta y se me encoge el estómago. No quiero, pero me detengo y miro a través del cabal de cristal. El blanco de las paredes me ciega y bajo la luz fluorescente están todas esas plantas que reconozco porque me las enseñaste tú. El laboratorio está vacío y, sin embargo, estás en todas partes. Como esas otras veces que te miraba sin que lo supieras, como todas esas veces que sabía cuándo sonreías, o cuando estabas tan concentrada que serías incapaz de oír nada. Veo tu bata blanca, tu pelo oscuro, tus manos tocando un frasco, y me imagino que tus dedos están en mi muñeca.  
Me imagino intentando callar mi pulso, y siento tu caricia descompensándolo todavía más.   
Un golpe agudo y seco me alerta de que no estoy sola. Mis dedos aprietan la culata de la pistola y dejo atrás tu mundo para volver a meterme en el mío, en el que las cosas no crecen, solo cambian. Las luces se van apagando a mi paso, conozco la distribución de las naves de Olympus porque todas son iguales, así que ya lo tengo claro. El duodécimo tripulante se ha escondido en la sala de máquinas, donde nadie se molestaría en buscar porque el calor es insufrible. Supongo que es el escondite perfecto, hasta que deja de serlo.   
La puerta metálica está entornada. Alzo la pistola para estar preparada, aunque preferiría no tener que usarla. Aunque preferiría, la mayoría de los días, no estar aquí. Eso también es culpa tuya, que esté dividida entre lo que quiero y lo que necesito.  
Hay mucho humo, un humo sucio y denso. Casi me recuerda al Olimpo, a esas zonas de Marte que a nadie le importan. Esos edificios bajos, tan bajos que hasta la niebla era más poderosa y alta que ellos, esas calles donde Beren y Eunys crecieron, familiarizándose con una crueldad que a nosotros nos pilló por sorpresa y demasiado tarde.   
Intento no hacer ruido, pero la interferencia en el intercomunicador hace que dé un paso en falso.   
—Joder.  
— _Asha, ¿me recibes? Aden me lo ha dicho, voy para allá. ¿Dónde estás?  
_ Es Beren, pero no la oigo muy bien. Adivino lo que dice por lógica.   
—Puedo ocuparme de esto sola —prometo.   
— _Olvídalo. Podría estar armado.  
_ Llevo dos años sintiéndome una inútil, no le daré otra excusa para que ella me lo recuerde, así que me quito el intercomunicador, lo desactivo, y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.   
Otro estrépito. Sea quien sea, no se le da muy bien el sigilo.  
Voy descubriendo según avanzo, atenta a cualquier sorpresa. Me giro al movimiento a mi espalda, sutil y veloz como una sombra, pero solo veo el humo que he dejado atrás. El golpe es tan duro y seco que las costillas se me cierran antes de caer al suelo. Me he golpeado la cabeza contra algo y me da vueltas. El corazón me late tan deprisa que parece, otra vez, que estás aquí. Pero aquí no hay nadie más que yo, y quien sea que me echa las manos al cuello, apretando tanto que me provoca una arcada.   
Yo tengo las manos vacías, he perdido mi pistola y aunque tanteo sin ver, no la encuentro. En cuanto forcejeo, me zarandea, y un segundo golpe en la cabeza me deja a la deriva en un limbo que se parece mucho a donde te vi por última vez.

> _Now the door is open  
>  The world I knew is broken  
> There's no return _

—Lo siento, Asha.

_Perséfone._

_Perséfone._

_Perséfone._

Despierto a una luz blanca y con el recuerdo de tus ojos negros grabado en mis retinas, como el fuego del infierno en el que vivo desde que no estás. Todavía oigo tu voz y cedo al peso de mis párpados. Tu súplica lleva tanto tiempo persiguiéndome que a veces no estoy segura de cómo acabó. He vivido ese momento tantas noches que por unos gloriosos segundos creo que hice lo correcto. Que no solté tu mano y me subí al coche. Que lo dejamos todo atrás porque comprendí que eras todo lo que necesitaba. A tiempo. No cuando ya te habías ido y no tenía forma de alcanzarte. No después de que empezaran a carcomerme las dudas de si mi manera de librar esta guerra sería suficiente. No cuando las noticias tenían los titulares del accidente y me quedaba sin aire imaginando que era verdad.  
Pero solté tu mano. Nos dejé marchar. Y ahora ni tú ni yo tenemos primavera.   
Tu voz se va apagando y con el silencio vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Me he quedado dormida en el laboratorio, otra vez. Las sobras de una cena que se me repitió siguen ahí. Aquí dentro es como si no pasara el tiempo. Ya no quedan muchas muestras que recoger y me estoy quedando sin ideas para alimentar las mentiras.   
Despego la cara de los papeles, de los informes que son mi mejor baza para convencer a Olympus de que este planeta no es viable.   
Como cada vez que despierto compruebo mi eidola, esa larga lista de mensajes que te escribo y que nunca leerás. El corazón me dice que te echo de menos, y la tentación de decírtelo a ti hace que mis dedos vaguen por la pantalla. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seguiré haciéndome esto. Aferrarme a un fantasma que solo vive en el recuerdo de los que fuimos valientes de otra forma, de la forma que no te sirvió a ti, y ahora tampoco me sirve a mí.  
Sin darme cuenta, he empezado a escribirte.

𝗧𝗲 𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗼 𝗱𝗲 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘀. 𝗬 𝗱𝘂𝗲𝗹𝗲.   
𝗠𝗲 𝗱𝘂𝗲𝗹𝗲 𝗻𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗮, 𝗺𝗲 𝗱𝘂𝗲𝗹𝗲 𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗶.  
𝗠𝗲 𝗱𝘂𝗲𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗾𝘂𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗲 𝗰𝘂𝗹𝗽𝗮 𝗺𝗶́𝗮.

Creo que no le he dado a enviar, que no me ha dado tiempo, he tenido que dejar mi eidola rápidamente y fingir que estoy revolviendo los papeles al oír la puerta de mi laboratorio abrirse. La voz de Minna está teñida de la misma preocupación y reproche de siempre.  
—¿Has vuelto a dormir aquí?  
Me doy la vuelta para mirarla, y asiento. Nada más. Sabe que me tomo este trabajo muy en serio, y también que no me he quedado por eso.  
Se me hace difícil dormir en una cama sin que ella esté al otro lado de la habitación.  
—He estado adelantando algunos informes. ¿Han vuelto Satomi y Armand?  
—Ahora mismo. —Minna se apoya en mi silla y me tenso cuando noto que se inclina. No dice ni hace nada, así que giro la cabeza y la veo sonriendo—. Hay algo que deberías ver.  
Tengo frío en lo que recorremos la _Melínoe_ . Me abrazo a mí misma y Minna pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. Al principio intentaba sonsacarme palabras a base de paciencia, de silencios que acababan incomodando tanto que tenía que decir algo.  
Así fue como acabé confesando que había tenido pesadillas desde aquella noche, y cómo descubrí que ella también. Empiezo a pensar que el dolor es una emoción egoísta, porque a veces nos concentramos tanto en el nuestro que no podemos ver el de los demás. A mí me ha pasado. Me doy cuenta de que a veces, con un mínimo esfuerzo, podría aligerar un poco el pesar de mis amigos. Que no haría falta mucho. Solo una sonrisa, una broma, un gesto cálido. Que yo no soy la única que te perdió aquella noche.   
La temperatura de Thearus es mucho más agradable que la del último planeta que exploramos. De hecho, la atmósfera y condiciones biológicas no son tan diferentes al primero que recorrimos juntos durante la Odisea.  
Cuando salimos veo a Armand sentado en una toalla que ha colocado sobre la hierba. Nos da la espalda, hasta que se gira, como si notara que estamos mirándole.   
—¡Justo a tiempo! Vamos, no os lo queréis perder.  
No entiendo qué está pasando, pero intuyo que todos los demás sí. Satomi, Dyra y Philo aparecen por el flanco derecho de la nave, con sus respectivos vasos de café.   
Minna me frota la espalda y se adelanta.  
—A alguien se le han pegado los informes —dice, según se aleja.  
No me muevo. Les veo a todos sentarse en la toalla, como si estuvieran preparándose para ver una película. Frente a nosotros se despliega la inmensidad de la selva que hemos explorado sin descanso, y más allá, la línea que dibuja un horizonte incierto. Una brisa tibia me eriza la piel mientras los veo allí, incompletos. Llevamos tanto tiempo incompletos que el vacío de los que faltan es cada vez más grande.   
—¿A qué esperas? —Es Philo el que me llama, y con unos aspavientos me anima a acercarme—. ¡Vamos!   
Minna se hace a un lado para dejarme un hueco entre ella y Satomi, quien me ofrece uno de los dos cafés que tiene, y yo lo acepto con una torpe sonrisa.  
—¿Me vais a decir qué está pasando aquí?  
—Está a punto de amanecer. Nos iremos mañana —Philo me mira.  
No añade nada más. Les observo en silencio. Lo hago sin preguntarme si les incomodará, lo hago sin darme cuenta. Les miro pensando en momentos pasados, en los que nunca tendremos. En lo que tenemos y en lo que falta.   
Lo hago hasta que una luz tenue y azafranada me baña la mejilla. Algo deslumbrada, vuelvo la vista hacia el frente, y entonces me quedo sin aire.  
Creo que no soy la única que se siente abrumada por lo que estamos viendo, porque noto como la mano de Minna busca la mía hasta aferrarme como si a pesar de estar contemplando algo bonito, ella se estuviese rompiendo como yo. ¿Cuando empezaron las maravillas a tener un tinte amargo? Una nostalgia inexplicable. A gritar que no es perfecto.  
Nunca había visto un amanecer así en Marte, porque allí no tenemos dos soles. Asoman en el horizonte como medias lunas doradas, tiñendo el cielo, al que le quedan algunos tonos violáceos del crepúsculo, de un color más vivo. De un nuevo mañana.  
Nadie dice nada durante lo que parece una eternidad.  
—Es precioso —susurra Satomi, y yo suelto todo el aire que he contenido.  
—No tanto como yo, ¿no? —discrepa Armand.  
Se ríen, y yo me río con ellos.   
Dejamos otro planeta atrás. Hoy nos mentimos un poco mejor que ayer, y solo espero que nada de todo esto nos explote en la cara alguna vez. Sé que nadie me acompaña en este viaje contra su voluntad, que todos intentan aportar su granito de arena a una revolución que a veces parece insuficiente.   
Desde aquí arriba, observando el colosal espacio en su eterna noche y las estrellas que pintan como purpurina el manto negro, me pregunto si en alguna de ellas estarás tú. Si esta esperanza de volver a verte no será otra mentira. Si lo último que veré de ti será el dolor en tu mirada, y lo último que oiré unas palabras que nunca te dejé decir.  
No hubiera sido capaz, ¿sabes? De soltarte. De no decirte que _yo también a ti._


	2. De tormentas y pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dónde está la línea que separa la realidad del sueño? ¿La razón del corazón? ¿Lo que queremos, de lo que necesitamos?  
> ¿Tienen nuestras pesadillas más poder que nuestra voluntad? ¿Pueden nuestros errores perseguirnos para siempre?  
> ¿Puedes haber hecho lo correcto y haberte equivocado al mismo tiempo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS OLYMPUS! Como en todos los caps.  
> Si habéis venido por el mamarracheo, lo siento, aquí no hay. Os dejo la segunda parte. Iban a ser tres, pero puede que, al final, sean cuatro.  
> Porque soy así. Porque yo y los límites nos llevamos regulinchi.

__

_It's hard letting go  
_ _I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong  
_ _Slow I'm getting up  
_ _My hands and feet are weaker than before_

Tengo un cosquilleo en el estómago. No me incomoda, es casi agradable.  
Suspiro.  
El peso ligero de unas mantas que me arropan hace que me sienta cálida, a salvo. Busco otra postura. Me doy cuenta de que huele a ti. No me sorprende. Lleva oliendo todo a ti desde que te conocí, así que hago lo que he hecho siempre desde que te fuiste: contengo el aliento, evito respirar hasta que esta pesadilla se acabe, aunque sé que nunca acabará.  
Es diferente. Los segundos pasan y respiro. Tu aroma sigue aquí. ¿Por qué?  
Abro los ojos y vuelvo a cerrarlos. La luz del alba me ciega y algo pica. Es el olor. Eres tú. Me digo que estoy soñando, pero sé que no es así.   
Si pudiera soñar con finales felices te vería a ti.   
Miro. El corazón me da un vuelco porque reconozco la cama de colcha planchada, y los pequeños geranios en la mesilla de noche. El haz de luz que me da de pleno en los ojos se desvanece y yo me hago más pequeña en la cama. Mi cama. Una cama en la que pensé que no volvería a dormir. ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí? Puede que esté soñando. Peor; puede que sea una de esas pesadillas dentro de otra pesadilla, de las que cuando crees que te has despertado, descubres que todavía estás dormida. Y así una, y otra, y otra vez.  
Hago un barrido visual de todo. El espejo, tu escritorio. Tu armario. El mio.   
La cabeza me da vueltas y noto un persistente dolor en el costado, aunque es demasiado sutil para que me preocupe. Pero está ahí, y tú no.   
_Menuda mierda de sueño.  
_Tengo que salir de aquí, averiguar qué está pasando. Me desprendo de las sábanas. No entiendo por qué llevo esta ropa. No debería llevar el uniforme de la Akademeia. Algo no va bien. Nada va bien. Esto no…  
Recuerdo blanco. Frío. Recuerdo a Aden. Una mirada desafiante. Pasillos. Laboratorios vacíos. Calor. Retazos de una despedida. El orden está mal.  
El costado me duele más, puede que se deba a la angustia. A la confusión. ¿Qué…?  
Un golpe. Alzo la mirada a la puerta que se abre.   
_No.  
__No. No. No.  
__No es posible.  
_Pero sus ojos son tan imposibles como siempre y más verdes que nunca, y esa sonrisa que esboza como si acabara de descubrir otro de mis secretos me desarma.  
—No me puedo creer que sigas en la cama. ¿Sabes cuántas cosas he hecho yo mientras tú te revolcabas con las sábanas?  
_Ianthe.  
_Sus palabras están en toda la habitación y también en mi boca. Las degusto. Las lamo. Les doy textura en el paladar. Compruebo que suenan exactamente como deberían.   
_Sí y no. Porque no puede ser. Es un sueño. Estoy soñando.  
_—Ianthe.  
No estoy segura de haber dicho el nombre en voz alta. Ella enarca las cejas.   
—Tienes mala cara. ¿A cuántas almas has atormentado esta noche?  
De repente, decido que si es un sueño, me da exactamente igual. Por los viejos tiempos, porque quiero, porque debería ser así; sigo el juego.  
—Tú me atormentas a todas horas y nadie te dice nada.  
Quiero sonreír. No lo hago.  
La veo pasearse por la habitación hasta su escritorio. Coge unos cuantos cuadernos y vuelve sobre sus pasos, mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta. Demasiado lejos. Muy lejos.  
—Vamos, Hades. Llegamos tarde.  
_Tarde. ¿Tarde?  
_—¿Tarde a qué?  
—Voy a pedirle a Minna que te examine —suspira. Ojalá suspirara otra vez—. Aunque desde que es jefa no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotras, ¿no crees? —Parece un poco triste, y yo me pregunto por qué. Espera. ¿Ha dicho _jefa?_ —. Tenemos reunión. Muchas cosas que hacer.   
Supongo que mi cara es un poema, porque ella vuelve a sonreír y se acerca a la cama. Yo me estremezco cuando el colchón se hunde un poco más. Suelta los cuadernos y me pone la mano en la frente.   
—No parece que tengas fiebre.  
_Sí. Tengo fiebre. Estoy ardiendo.  
_—¿Estás bien? Sinceramente.   
Sus ojos son tan verdes y críticos que no puedo contestar. No estoy segura de nada, así que no sé si mi respuesta sería una vil mentira o una gran verdad.  
—Sí. Solo tengo una molestia en el costado.  
—¿Beren otra vez? ¿Es que no podéis entrenar sin romperos nada?   
Se está inclinando. Me parece que cierra los ojos. ¿Va a besarme? Va a besarme.  
Esto sí lo entiendo. Esto me da igual si es o no es real. Esto sí lo quiero. No quiero quererlo, pero lo quiero. Yo no cierro los ojos y tampoco la espero. Busco sus labios para quitar el sabor que me dejó nuestro único beso. Para borrar la amargura de la despedida y que sepa a lo que debería; a promesa. A hambre. A deseo. Su roce es templado como la primavera y su sabor dulce como una granada.   
Sabe a todo lo que **no** deberíamos haber perdido. Sabe a la realidad que merecemos.   
No queda gravedad en esta habitación cuando el beso acaba, y parece que aunque me he resistido, he acabado cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, veo los míos en el verde de los suyos.  
Me sonríe, y yo me deshago aquí y ahora.  
—¿Mejor?  
Sé que no está bien, que nada de esto puede ser verdad, pero me gusta más que la alternativa. Más que todos esos recuerdos que ahora están difusos. Mezclados. Raros.  
_Frío. Aden. Una mirada desafiante. Pasillos. Laboratorios vacíos. Calor. Retazos de una despedida. El orden sigue estando mal.  
_Asiento. Quiero decirle que nunca he estado mejor, pero solo me paso la mano por el rapado y rehuyo su mirada. _¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
_—Bien, porque…   
Va a levantarse y reacciono deprisa. Cazo su muñeca y la detengo. Me mira. Creo que estoy más sorprendida yo que ella. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho.  
No seas imbécil, Asha. No seas imbécil. Solo es Ianthe. Solo es un sueño.  
O puede que no, porque el beso me ha parecido muy real. Tan real como ese dolor que por alguna razón sigue apretando en mis costillas.   
—No puedes irte.  
—Asha…   
—Es, oficialmente, un secuestro.  
Tiro más de ella y se queda sin sitio. Acaba encima de mí. Nunca me ha gustado tanto sentirme tan atrapada. Lo hago bien esta vez; no la suelto. No me conformo con un ‘lo siento’. Estoy más segura que nunca de que esto es lo correcto.   
De que el _nosotras_ es la única opción.   
La envuelvo con los brazos y la siento temblar. O puede que esté temblando yo. Noto un hormigueo en los labios de pura anticipación cuando los acerco a los suyos.   
Gruesos. Cálidos. Míos. La beso y algo explota en mi pecho. No sé si es alivio o felicidad. Si es pasión o prisa sin freno. Si es que quiero parar el tiempo o acelerarlo. Si quiero despertar y acabar con esta locura, o quedarme dormida para siempre.  
El beso grita que no depende de mí en lo que la busco con más ganas. Se me olvida su inocencia, se me olvida hasta mi nombre. Se me olvida el dolor entre las costillas.   
Se me olvidan los recuerdos difusos y que el orden está mal. Suspiro y ella me respira. Nos giramos. Su cabeza está en la almohada y la mía en las nubes.  
Sus dedos se hunden en mis brazos y es como un pellizco, una prueba de que no estoy soñando, de que esto solo será tan real como hagamos que sea. Me gusta que queme porque me recuerda lo fría que me he sentido. Su calor hace que la ropa sobre y que no sepa qué quitarme primero. Ella decide por mí y yo insisto en besarla. Tengo miedo de que si me aparto, de que si le doy un centímetro de ventaja, se me escapará otra vez.  
En Marte, donde no creí que volvería, el cielo oscurece y a mí me da igual, porque nuestra tormenta está aquí. Ella está aquí. No han sido seis meses, han sido años, han sido muchos inviernos para que pueda brotar nuestra primavera.   
_«Asha».  
__¿Aden? No.  
No es real.  
_Ianthe sí.  
Las sábanas no están tan enredadas como nosotras. Acerco más mi cuerpo al suyo. Mi lengua toca su lengua y pierdo la poca cordura que me queda. A ella también le sobra ropa y a mi me faltan manos para quitársela, pero para hacerlo tengo que alejarme.  
_Respira. No se irá a ninguna parte. Suelta. Muévete.  
_Volvemos a girar. Su pelo se confunde en su piel. Sus piernas aprietan en mis caderas y ya la echo de menos. Me alzo, capturo esas mejillas cálidas entre mis manos y vuelvo a quemarme los labios con los suyos. Sabía que quería esto, pero no sabía cuánto.  
Intento no pensar en que me dejó con una excusa, en que mi súplica no fue suficiente. Quiero creer que ese fue el sueño, la pesadilla, y que la realidad es esta. La realidad es que nos hemos quedado sin ropa y mis dedos no se cansan de recorrer rincones de seda que nunca habían descubierto. Sus manos se pasean por mi espalda y me arde la nuca cuando ya no sé si nos estamos robando besos, o los estamos regalando.  
_«Asha».  
_El dolor quiere volver, nuestros jadeos lo acallan. Lo callamos todo. 

_A thousand silhouettes  
_ _Dancing on my chest  
_ _No matter where I sleep  
_ _You are haunting me_

—Es perfectamente racional que tengas pesadillas, Ianthe.  
Aprieto los labios y asiento, aunque no es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero decirle que ha sido algo más. Creo que Minna ve a través de mí, y por eso insiste.  
—La cruda verdad es que ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos. Nuestro subconsciente es, a veces, como una especie de monstruo que no podemos controlar. Un monstruo que cobra fuerza con nuestros miedos y tiene forma en nuestras pesadillas. Yo…   
La miro. Está al otro lado de mi eidola con expresión compungida, como si se estuviera librando una batalla en su interior. Supongo que es así. Siento que no hemos hecho otra cosa que luchar desde que nacimos. Para destacar, para no decepcionar, para ganar, para aprender, para aceptarnos, para hacer las cosas bien.   
Un pulso tras otro que nos está drenando. A todos.   
Llevamos casi una semana en Marte desde que volvimos de nuestra última expedición. Mi madre ha insistido en que no hay razón para partir tan pronto, pero sé que todos ansiamos volver a salir. Volver a escapar.   
Sentir que hacemos algo más que esperar que este plan sea suficiente.   
—¿Qué recuerdas?   
Su voz me parece muy lejana cuando vuelvo la vista a ella.   
—Estaba en una especie de… sala de maquinaria. Una nave, creo. Tenía miedo. Como si acabara de darme cuenta de que estaba sola. Había mucho humo, vapor, y hacía muchísimo calor. De la clase de calor que te asfixia. Y…  
Minna no me está juzgando, parece más bien genuinamente interesada. No sé por qué lo dudo. Quizás en el fondo espero que me diga que estoy loca. Detrás de la locura se pueden excusar muchas cosas. Soñar con fantasmas del pasado e intentar darles vida a base de reinventarlos es una de esas cosas. Y yo estoy perdiendo la cordura de tanto reinventarnos.  
—No lo sé. Pasó muy deprisa. Había alguien más conmigo y actué, sin pensar. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado. Forcejeamos. Tenía más fuerza que yo, pero mi rabia iba ganando. Y, entonces…   
Me miro las manos. No están rojas, no hay ni una sola mancha de sangre. Sé que no. Pero yo lo recuerdo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para que no se haga realidad, para que no empiece a alucinar delante de Minna. Para evitar volver a romperme.  
—Noté las manos húmedas, un líquido caliente. Ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara. Fue en defensa propia. No quería… Era ella, Minna. Era _ella.  
_ Me desbordo. El llanto explota en mi pecho y se me escapa por la boca en un sollozo tras otro. Lo único que puedo hacer es agachar la cabeza y que ella no me vea, aunque sé que me oye. Es imposible no oírme. Mi propia angustia me genera más angustia, se enreda y se arremolina dentro de mí, y fuera de mí, como si todo lo que siento estuviera tejido en una tela que se está deshilvanando hilo a hilo, tan deprisa que no puedo parar la caída. Mi caída.  
Y tengo que excusarme. Tengo que decir algo, pero me cuesta hablar. Me cuesta creerme todo lo que quiero decir.  
—¿Qué puede significar? ¿Que la he matado yo? ¿Eso es lo que tengo que entender con esta pesadilla? Que fue culpa mía. Todos sabemos que lo fue.  
Me asalta el hipo y la compasión en los ojos de Minna me enfada. Me enfada porque no he vuelto a querer ver una mirada así desde que volvimos de aquella azotea y me dí cuenta de que todo era verdad. De que todos lo sabían. Las mentiras, las artimañas, _el juego.  
_ Minna sabe que tengo días de todo. Tengo días en los que estoy convencida de que hice lo que debía, y días como hoy en los que _el camino que no escogí_ me grita que me equivoqué.  
—Me miraba, con sorpresa. Me reconoció. ¿Y si está muerta, Minna?  
—Ianthe…   
—¿Ianthe?  
La puerta de mi habitación se abre y por el rabillo del ojo distingo a mi madre. No me disculpo ante Minna, estoy pensando en cómo disculparme por mis lágrimas.  
Corto la llamada y me quedo acariciando mi eidola, cabizbaja.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? Me ha parecido…   
Se está acercando, así que yo me alejo hacia la cama y le doy la espalda.  
—Estoy bien.   
He conseguido contener el llanto, pero no sé a qué precio. El silencio empieza a pesar tanto entre nosotras que cobra forma y es otro intruso en mi habitación.  
—Solo venía a felicitarte por los informes. Lo que estás haciendo es importante para Olympus, y para nosotras.   
Intento tragar saliva y me encuentro con ese nudo en la garganta que me ahoga.  
—Gracias, mamá. Nos iremos en un par de días.  
—¿Tan pronto? Podrías quedarte unos días en las oficinas.  
He empezado a meter las manos en mi mochila, a medio deshacer, para hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Que no seamos como dos extrañas mintiéndonos a la cara. Bueno, al menos yo estoy dándole la espalda.   
—Hago más en la _Melínoe_ que aquí. Además, ya hemos trazado la ruta.  
—De acuerdo. Por cierto, ha venido el afrodita. ¿Le hago pasar?  
¿Armand? ¿En mi casa? Minna no ha podido avisarle, ni él llegar tan pronto. Le digo que sí, que le haga pasar y me siento en el filo de la cama a esperarle. Sé que tardará por lo menos unos minutos en llegar, porque mi madre le ofrecerá un té o unas galletas. Ella es así. Es un alivio, pensar que dentro de todo lo malo que ignora deliberadamente, puedo seguir creyendo que la persona que me ha protegido toda la vida sigue ahí. Que no todo ha sido mentira. _No todo ha sido mentira_ , me repito.   
Me siento en el filo de la cama y vuelvo a verla. La sorpresa en sus ojos. El instante en que me reconoce, en que lo entiende. Me aprieto una mano con la otra.   
Sé que es absurdo, pero quiero creer que lo sabría. Si ella ya no estuviese en ninguna parte, si se hubiese ido para siempre, lo sabría. Este vacío sería mucho peor.   
—Por todos los afroditas.  
Doy un brinco. Armand me está mirando con viva cara de espanto desde el otro lado de mi habitación. Supongo que ha rechazado las galletas y el té, después de todo.  
Me tiemblan los labios y él relaja el gesto. Dibuja una sonrisa que me da calor incluso estando tan lejos y se acerca a mí. Se sienta a mi lado.   
—¿Un mal día?  
—Unos cuantos años, diría yo —susurro.  
Silencio. Le oigo rebuscando algo y miro hacia su regazo. Tiene un neceser rosa. Sonrío sin querer cuando saca un eyeliner y me lo enseña.  
—Arreglemos lo que se puede arreglar mientras me cuentas a qué vienen esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.  
Los pulgares de Armand me secan las mejillas con una delicadeza que me estremece.   
Le dejo hacer. A mí no me molesta que mis ojos delaten mi estado de ánimo, pero sé que para él es importante, que le ayuda a sentirse útil. Le cuento por encima la pesadilla que he tenido y él escucha en silencio. Sus movimientos le delatan a veces, como si algo se encogiera en su interior cuando le tiemblan un poco los dedos. Pero tiene pulso, y mucha práctica, así que estoy segura de que está haciendo un gran trabajo.   
—...Así que, supongo, lo que realmente me asusta es pensar que…   
—Lo que decían las noticias los primeros días sea, en parte, verdad.   
Abro los ojos. ¿Cómo lo hace? Intuirlo todo. Nunca he subestimado a Armand, pero por si alguna vez se me ocurre, me exijo no olvidar este momento.  
Asiento.  
—Sabes, no soy un experto, pero creo que las pesadillas siempre intentan decirnos algo. Son más reveladoras que los sueños bonitos.   
Guarda el maquillaje y me ofrece un espejo para que vea el resultado final.   
He perdido la cuenta de todo lo que ha aplicado, lo único que sé es que cuando mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada, nadie podría decir que hace un rato había estado llorando. El negro delineado resalta el verde de mis ojos y ha aplicado también una sombra de otro tono verdáceo muy sutil.   
—Una vez tuve una pesadilla horrible. Era como un bucle. Me despertaba con esta… cara horrible, de haber estado semanas sin dormir. Me disponía a maquillarme, poner todos los colores que me dan vida, y cuando acababa, todo desaparecía. Mi reflejo se empeñaba en quitarme la máscara. Una y otra vez.   
Me hace un gesto para que nos sentemos de cara al otro.   
—La cuestión es que las máscaras nos definen tanto como lo que hacemos. Son útiles. Nos ayudan a conseguir cosas, a disimular otras, a interpretar el papel que toque. No se trataba solo de perder colores, era como si mi reflejo estuviera gritándome que no era más que eso. Que todo lo demás era agua que se evapora. Podemos ser cualquier cosa, Ianthe, pero tenemos que entender que cuando estamos solos no queda nadie a quien engañar, así que todo se reduce a lo que crees. Lo que de verdad quieres creer. ¿Me explico?  
Creo que sí, así que asiento.   
—No dejes que tus pesadillas tengan más fuerza que tú. Si quieres creer que nuestros amigos están ahí afuera, que siguen vivos, eso está bien. Es válido. Yo también lo creo, ¿sabes? —cierro los ojos cuando me coloca a su gusto un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Y yo también les echo de menos.   
Sonrío.  
—Acabas de arreglarme la cara, si me haces llorar volveremos a empezar.  
—Puede que ese sea el plan, Ianthe de mi corazón.  
Nos reímos. Me invita a acercarme más y me protege en un abrazo que me ayuda a respirar. A recuperarme. A empezar a creer que quizás tenga razón: puede que Asha siga ahí afuera. Eunys, Beren. Aden y Oscar.   
Lo que no tengo tan claro es si, de volver a vernos, alguna vez seremos los mismos.

  
  
**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gràcies a todes mis chiques de telegram, a todas las personas que me animan a escribir. A mi chati y a Chris Lumos. Y, por supuesto, a Iria y Selene por este soplo fresco de inspiración.  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.  
> Siguiente capítulo previsto para febrero; voy a tope de cosas, pero lo tengo en cuenta. ¡Un abrazo!


	3. De ecos y flores negras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha sigue sospechando que algo no va bien, pero está empeñada en negarlo si el premio es que Perséfone se quede.  
> Ianthe explora otro planeta, y cree que está muy cerca de lo que nunca ha dejado de buscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de contenido: escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector (Sangre).

_There are things I have done  
_ _There's a place I have gone  
_ _There's a beast and I let it run  
_ _Now it's running my way_

  
  


Todo esto tiene que ser obra de Morfeo. No sé cómo. Desconozco por qué. Pero no me lo trago. Supongo que la única parte de toda esta locura que estoy dispuesta a creerme es que me he despertado después de un sueño fugaz con Ianthe entre mis brazos.   
Mientras recorremos los pasillos de la Akademeia y busco alguna cara que me resulte familiar, intento recordar las sensaciones que me han hecho sentir viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Recuerdo su gesto pasible, sus facciones relajadas, sus apetecibles labios sellados en una media sonrisa que me gusta pensar que se debe solo a mí. Pienso en su imperceptible suspiro cuando mi caricia la despierta, y en ese instante en el que abre los ojos y el verde en el que me pierdo es más bonito que cualquier primavera. Rememoro su grácil risita y cómo sus ojos me evitan, pero nada puede hacer contra el rubor que sube a sus mejillas. Nuestra complicidad entre las sábanas y la pasión que todavía me acelera el pulso sugieren que no es la primera vez. Que hemos hecho esto como si pudiéramos, como si no fuera una odisea querernos. Y, sin embargo, su inocencia sigue intacta. Su pureza es algo que me amansa, es una promesa de que somos más que todo lo que nos ha pasado.   
Vuelvo al presente arrastrada por una mirada azul. El chico del servicio de Poseidón pasa por mi lado con la cabeza gacha y un montón de cuadernos que aferra contra el pecho.   
—¿Conoces a Shion?  
Se me cierra el estómago al oír ese nombre. ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre? Ianthe me mira con la confusión pintada en esa carita redonda de piel suave que no hace mucho estaba regando con besos fugaces.  
—No —susurro—. ¿Tú sí?  
—No. Pero he oído que es un aspirante brillante y de los más prometedores de su servicio. Tiene todas las papeletas para estar en Cronos. Ya se ha decidido dónde será la próxima Odisea. ¿Te lo he dicho? Han pensado en _Trasilia._   
Noto un vacío en el pecho y a pesar de necesitar aire, contengo el aliento.  
Trasilia. Las placas de hielo. ¿El poseidón…?  
_«Asha».  
_Cierro los ojos. Sé que vuelve a ser él, pero esta vez su voz está más lejos. Es un vago susurro que está muy por debajo de mi propia voz repitiendo una y otra vez que esto no es un sueño. Que es real.  
—Se supone que lo que ha pasado esta mañana era para que te sintieras mejor, pero sigues igual de pálida.  
Ato mi compostura y la mantengo. Su preocupación me estremece, pero me ayuda a pensar en otra cosa, así que la miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrío.  
—Así que me has utilizado. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Perséfone.  
Su risa me hace cosquillas en todas partes.  
—Si lo hubiese hecho, ¿importaría?  
La Ianthe que conozco nunca me ha mirado con esta picardía que destilan sus ojos ahora, así que me pregunto si realmente está ahí o es solo imaginación mía. Me humedezco los labios y espero a que la marea de servicios se disperse para detenerme, enfrentarla y cortarle el paso. Avanzo y ella retrocede. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que me ha costado nada y menos acorralarla entre mi cuerpo y la pared impersonal de este pasillo.  
Quiero volver a besarla. De hecho, no tengo muy claro por qué he parado. ¿Por qué hemos parado? ¿Por qué hemos salido de la habitación? ¿Cuándo hemos salido de la habitación? Es como si mi memoria tuviera lagunas, como si mi cabeza saltara de un momento a otro y hubiera instantes, transiciones, que se han perdido en un agujero de gusano.  
Lo pienso, pero lo ignoro; porque quiero ignorarlo. Quiero besarla. Ianthe y lo que me hace sentir es lo único que ha tenido sentido desde que desperté en la habitación que solíamos compartir.  
_«¡Asha!».  
_La voz ha cambiado. ¿Beren?  
_«No te muevas. Te tengo, te tengo. ¡Asha! Mantén los ojos abiertos».  
_No puedo. Me duele la cabeza. Me va a explotar. Tengo que cerrarlos, puede que si aprieto con fuerza los párpados este pitido ensordecedor desaparezca. Puede que el mundo deje de dar vueltas y Ianthe sea todo lo que puedo ver.   
Que pare.  
Que pare todo esto.   
Algo tira de mí. No. Es más como si el suelo que estoy pisando se ha vuelto blando, viscoso. Y luego, nada. Vacío. Ingravidez.  
Abro los ojos. Ianthe sigue aquí, pero ahora su inocente sonrisa se me antoja rara, insólita, porque todo lo demás está vibrando. Parpadeo. Las paredes blancas de la Akademeia están y no están. Retrocedo mientras el miedo aprieta dentro de mí. Me alejo de ella.  
Este pasillo está mal. Como los recuerdos. Está cambiando. Está vacío. Está en silencio.   
Oigo un goteo. El blanco de la estructura ahora es un marrón roto, es hierro y es metal. No hay pantallas, solo tuberías que chirrían.   
Es una nave. Estoy segura. ¿Estoy en una nave? ¿Estoy en una nave de Olympus?   
He estado antes en esta nave de Olympus.  
Retrocedo otro paso con los ojos cerrados, porque no quiero ver nada de todo esto. Quiero la cama. Quiero su sonrisa. El beso que me niega jugando y el que le robo yo. Su desnudez contra la mía. Nuestros alientos fundiéndose. Su verde. Su mano rozando la mía.   
Piso sobre mojado. Algo mojado y espeso. Ya no tengo control alguno de mi respiración y lo sensato es quedarme así. Negarlo todo. Esperar hasta que el barullo de la Akademeia vuelva, hasta que ella se acerque, me envuelva la muñeca y yo piense en esa tontería de que no quiero que sepa si se me acelera o no el pulso.   
Pero abro los ojos. Miro abajo, y todo está rojo. Rojo sobre rojo. Más rojo.  
Los fluorescentes parpadean y la luz intermitente se diluye en este baño carmesí.  
_«¡Asha!».  
_Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.  
No. No. No.  
_«¿Qué ha pasado?».  
_¿Truva? No, no puede ser ella. Me estoy volviendo loca.  
_«Eunys está haciendo un muñeco de nieve».  
__«Te he hecho una pregunta».  
__«La vida se compone de recuerdos y se ríe de mí…»  
__«Shion».  
_Frío. Aden. Una mirada desafiante. Pasillos. Laboratorios vacíos. Calor. Retazos de una despedida. Rojo. Rojo. Rojo.  
_«¡Asha!».  
__«… llevándose todos esos en los que no estás tú».  
_Debería sentir como se me clavan las cortas uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero no siento nada más allá de este miedo que me muerde, que me bloquea.  
Silencio. Jadeo. Más silencio. Una brisa fría. Un motor. Un beso. Su beso.  
Noto los pómulos húmedos. Estoy llorando. Unas manos en mis mejillas.  
Cuando abro los ojos, lo entiendo todo. Porque vuelvo a estar aquí, en esta azotea.   
O esto es una pesadilla dentro de un sueño, o acabo de despertar.  
—Lo siento, Asha.   
Entonces no me sueltes. No te quedes. Podemos volver a empezar. Podemos irnos juntas. Podemos cambiarlo todo. Inventar nuestra propia leyenda. Que no haya inviernos que duran para siempre ni otoños que no llegan, solo nuestra primavera. Nuestro mito.   
No quiero decirlo, pero está retrocediendo. Se aleja de mí. Sus dedos me dejan una última caricia en la mejilla. _No te alejes de mí. Quédate conmigo.  
_—Perséfone.   
El vestido. El dichoso vestido. Su tristeza. Esa inmensa pena. Y ahora Aden tirará de mí, me subirá al coche y la pesadilla volverá a empezar.  
Espero. Espero. Pero la voz de Aden no llega.   
Sus brazos no me envuelven, nada ni nadie me arrastra y me aleja de este acantilado en el que siento que me estoy precipitando, y que tiene menos que ver con el filo que me separa del abismo del Olimpo, y más con el vacío que me has dejado tú.   
Hay algo en sus ojos. Algo que no debería estar ahí. Todo es diferente. Ella no debería sonreír, pero lo hace. Una media sonrisa que me deja fría por dentro.  
—Ven conmigo —suplico.  
—¿Ir contigo? —No me gusta como suena su voz. Distante, apática—. ¿Adónde vamos a ir, Asha? Todo se ha acabado.  
No. No se ha acabado.   
El dolor. El dolor en las costillas. Es intenso. Lacerante. Que pare. Que pare.   
—Ianthe. Por favor.  
—Abre los ojos, Asha.   
Ya no noto la fría brisa de la noche. Vuelve el silencio. Vuelve el goteo. El dolor.  
—Estás muriendo.  
En esta ausencia de ruido, juro que esas dos palabras han explotado.   
Ella y yo hemos estado en una cama. Hemos estado en una cama las dos, sin espacio. Me he embriagado de sus besos y he suspirado bajo sus caricias. Quiero volver.  
Despertar y volver a soñar que mi nombre pende de sus labios.   
_Que me saquen de aquí.  
_Me pesan los brazos. Un escalofrío me estremece. Estoy sudando.   
El goteo incesante es más grande con el eco que lo expande y el dolor es agudo. Está entre las costillas. Esta vez, no va a menos.  
_«Asha!».  
_Palpo la zona que duele, que está mojada.   
No. No. No mires. No mires. No será real si no lo ves. No mires.  
Pero miro. Hay una mancha más oscura que el negro de mi camiseta. Aparto la mano con la que he estado haciendo presión sin darme cuenta. Rojo y más rojo.   
Me estoy muriendo. ¿Y si nada es un sueño?

  
  


_There's a game that I play  
_ _There are rules I had to break  
_ _There's mistakes that I made  
_ _But I made them my way_

**Ostea, Riukon.  
** **Noveno sistema solar**

No he vuelto a tener pesadillas. Al menos, ninguna como esa.   
Tomamos la decisión correcta al no esperar. Marcharnos de Marte en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad. Este planeta que los registros de Olympus bautizan como Ostea es simplemente precioso. Hay tantísimo que explorar en este sistema solar que, a veces, se me olvida que todo esto lo hacemos por un motivo más grande que el mero descubrimiento de otra maravilla más.   
Mientras recojo con mucho cuidado una muestra de lo que es, sin duda, una semilla de la que brotará alguna de las plantas que me rodean, pienso en lo fácil que sería. En lo sencillo que podrían ser las cosas si en lugar de colonizar, nos limitáramos a descubrir. Admirar. Compartir. Sé que es una ilusión. Que, como siempre, peco de ingenua. Pero es que sigue costándome muchísimo creer que alguien sea capaz de cambiar este hipnotizante paisaje por luces de neón. Edificios fríos. Aplastar esta pureza para cubrirla con el manto de un sistema corrupto. Aunque es cierto que los paisajes fríos e impersonales pueden ser bonitos si los admiras en la compañía adecuada.   
En aquel banco, con ella a mi lado, Marte se pintaba de colores que nunca había visto. Como si con ella cualquier mundo fuese mucho más bonito.   
—Ianthe, deberíamos volver.   
Abro las pequeñas pinzas metálicas y veo como el grano fértil se precipita en el fondo del contenedor de muestras.  
—No estamos lejos de la nave, Minna. No te preocupes. No me queda mucho.   
No la estoy mirando, pero sé que se ha cruzado de brazos. Mi mejor amiga no es una aventurera y, de hecho, yo tampoco. La diferencia es que a mí todo esto me fascina tanto que no queda sitio para el miedo lógico de estar rodeadas de maleza en una selva inexplorada muy caída la noche.  
¿Sinceramente? Me resulta muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando me envuelven tantos elementos fascinantes. Por ejemplo; la planta a mi izquierda de tallo rosáceo, hojas verdes, flor púrpura y fruto azul que reacciona a nuestra presencia. Es pronto para teorías, pero creo que nos percibe. La posibilidad de que además de notarnos pueda comunicarse de alguna forma hace que mi mente vibre de curiosidad.   
Sonrío al ver que los pétalos de la flor vuelven a abrirse y a cerrarse.   
—Esto me recuerda a ese cuento para niños —comenta Minna. Yo la miro tan pronto noto que se ha agachado a mi lado—. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. En cualquier momento vemos un gato con expresión perturbada en la rama de un árbol.  
Quiero reírme, pero me limito a sonreír. Minna lo dice más en serio de lo que parece.  
—No sé si hemos leído el mismo cuento, pero no me parece que el gato fuera el malo de la historia.  
—No estoy segura de que tú seas capaz de juzgar objetivamente. Siempre ves lo bueno de las personas y, ya puestas, de todas las cosas.  
Lo ha dicho con buena intención. Lo sé. Aún así, su comentario me encoge el estómago. ¿Cuándo se acabarán estas dudas? ¿Cuándo podré estar completamente segura de las decisiones que tomo? Confiar en mi criterio.   
Supongo que me sentía a salvo en mi inocencia. Que es más fácil salir del cascarón en el que crecí, protegida de todo mal, si ignoro la oscuridad que no pierde oportunidad de acecharnos a dónde sea que vayamos.   
A pesar de lo que perdimos, de lo que Olympus nos arrebató, quiero seguir creyendo que hay algo más que esta coreografía de malas intenciones que nunca me enseñaron a bailar. Que lo que importa está en las pequeñas cosas, y que los sueños pueden suscitar revoluciones o cambiar el rumbo de una interminable guerra.   
Me gustaría creerlo. Pero supongo que, si estamos aquí, recogiendo unas muestras cuyos resultados de las pruebas tendré que alterar para salvar otro planeta de la codicia y la desorbitada ambición de Olympus, es porque a veces no basta con soñar.   
A veces hace falta actuar. Ir más allá de imaginar _eso_ que marcará la diferencia y darle forma. Luchar.  
Me levanto bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Minna para acercarme a las ramas de un árbol que se retuercen en una espiral perfecta. Diría que, de no ser porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, es imposible. La paleta de colores de este sitio es utópica incluso de noche.  
Saco fotos con mi eidola desde varios ángulos.  
El grito de Minna hace que se me pare el corazón. Me doy la vuelta deprisa para encontrarla sentada de culo sobre la húmeda tierra. Intenta retroceder. Alejarse de lo que le ha dejado esa mueca de estupor.   
—Minna, ¿qué...?  
Se me corta el aire cuando lo veo. El miedo me atraviesa un solo segundo y luego solo queda el asombro. Guardo aprisa el frasco de muestras en la mochila de exploración, aunque quizá debería haberlo hecho más despacio porque el animal de pelaje azul y ojos cían vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y se encorva a la defensiva.   
Parece un zorro. Tiene las orejas más grandes, noto; pero esa larga, peluda y ancha cola me recuerda mucho a la de un cánido. Pienso en mi yo del pasado en la odisea. En el miedo que latía en mi corazón batiéndose con mi ansiedad por explorar. Pienso en que no sé si perderla le robó fuerza a mis latidos, o será que ya no tengo tanto miedo.   
Me acerco con las manos por delante, a paso lento.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me dice Minna entre dientes—. Ianthe, no…  
—Tranquila. No nos hará daño.  
—¿Y eso lo sabes porque…?  
En realidad, no lo sé. Solo lo creo. Puede que me equivoque. Puede que no. Pero recuerdo la conversación con Armand en mi habitación: _lo que creemos importa.  
_El animal me sigue con la mirada. Porque es un cazador o porque siente la misma curiosidad que yo. Noto como me tiran los labios en una sonrisa involuntaria cuando, al agacharme a un metro de él, que permanece entre dos arbustos rojos, extiendo la mano y mira mi gesto con duda para, al final, acercarse y olisquearme los dedos. Casi puedo oír cómo a Minna le da un vuelco el corazón.   
—Hola, pequeñín. ¿Buscas comida? No tengo nada.   
No me cree y lame la palma de mi mano. No puedo evitar reír.   
Se relame y me mira directamente a los ojos. Los suyos son de un azul verdoso hipnotizante. Y es en este instante, en esta inexplicable complicidad, que la ausencia de Asha me golpea con tanta fuerza que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio. Como si el eje de este planeta se hubiese invertido en lo que tarda un recuerdo en lacerarme por dentro.   
Los días siguen pasando. Las semanas. Los meses. Los años. Me han prometido que algún día dolerá menos, y aunque estoy dispuesta a creer que siguen aquí afuera, en alguna parte… No acabo de creerme esto. Que un día, dejará de doler.   
El destello de una luz me arranca un parpadeo. Es la cola. El final de la cola del zorro azul se está iluminando como un faro.   
—¿Ianthe? —Minna se ha acercado a mí—. De verdad, creo que deberíamos…  
Entiendo su silencio, porque lo que era un faro ahora se ha convertido en muchos. Están entre la arboleda, escondidos tras los arbustos. Sonrío más y más a medida que los veo salir, uno a uno. Una manada entera de zorros azules.   
Hasta Minna tiene que admitir que no ha visto nada tan bonito en su vida.  
—¿Qué crees que son?   
Yo niego con la cabeza, dejando que me olfateen.   
—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí, vale la pena.  
Doy el siguiente paso y me atrevo a acercar la mano al hocico del que inspecciona la tela de mis pantalones. Me mide, olfateándome un poco más primero. Pero, al final, deja que lo acaricie. Es un pelaje suave que desprende más calor del que esperaba.   
Ojalá Asha estuviera aquí. Ojalá pudiera ver esto y entendiera un poco más por qué el mundo, este planeta, este _universo,_ me parece extraordinario.  
Doy un brinco al abrupto movimiento del zorro que estoy acariciando. Minna ha hecho lo mismo a mi lado. Las dos vemos, atónitas, cómo en cuestión de segundos los cánidos se dispersan. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
—Vale —Minna me ayuda a levantarme—. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?  
Supongo que sí. Recogeré un par de muestras más y…  
¿Qué ha sido eso? Me giro, intentando descifrar de dónde viene ese eco. Esa voz.   
—¿Lo has oído?   
Minna se humedece los labios.  
—Volvamos a la Melínoe, Ianthe. Este sitio puede ser peligroso.  
—Puede que alguien necesite ayuda.  
—O puede que sea una trampa. No sabemos si hay…   
Me alejo unos pasos y ella resopla. Viene de esta dirección; estoy segura.  
_«¡...eren!».  
_Mi corazón se salta un latido. Avanzo un paso.   
Por favor, por favor…  
_«¡Beren!».  
_Dios mío.  
Asha. _Asha.  
_Echo a correr. Salto los arbustos y esquivo los árboles con la voz de Minna a mis espaldas llamándome, pidiéndome que me detenga. Corro tan deprisa como mis piernas dan de sí y lo hago como si las carreras de obstáculos fueran pan comido para mí. Pero no lo son. Las ramas me arañan los brazos y me raspan la cara. Pero sigo corriendo.  
_«¡Beren!».  
_Adónde sea que miro, solo veo verde. Verde y azul, azul y verde. Ramas, hiedra, troncos que parecen tener ojos y raíces que rompen el suelo enfangado. Corro. Corro. Esta selva preciosa se ha convertido en un laberinto de espinas y la única salida es la que me lleve directamente hasta la Hades que nunca debí soltar.  
_«¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa!».  
_No. Esperad. Esperad. Estoy cerca.  
_No te vayas.  
__Estoy aquí.  
__¡Espera!  
__Si me esperas, te prometo que no te soltaré.  
_No me lo espero y los árboles se acaban. Mis pies se tropiezan en un suelo desnivelado y, frente a mí, todo es negro. El cielo, el prado.   
Un prado plagado de flores negras.   
Negro, negro y más negro. Menos el negro que llevas tú.   
Junto los labios a pesar de que me cuesta más respirar, porque tengo miedo de que el corazón se me escape por la boca. Busco, pero no veo nada más allá de esta oscuridad.  
Espero, ansiosa, volver a oír esa voz llamando a nuestra Ares porque si la encuentro a ella, sé que te encontraré a ti. Silencio. Un silencio que me estremece.   
Se me cierra la garganta. Me sumerjo en este campo atezado y cada flor que piso es como si otro retazo de nosotras se hiciera pedazos. No tengo a dónde correr. Este prado es inmenso, pero a mí me parece tan pequeño como la azotea donde te ví por última vez.  
—¡Ianthe!   
Minna. _Está aquí, Minna. Sé que está aquí. Lo sé._   
La mochila me pesa más que antes. Caigo de rodillas. Noto las manos de Minna en los brazos y sé que se ha arrodillado conmigo.  
—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ¡Estamos lejísimos de la Melínoe, Ianthe!  
Da igual. ¿Qué más da? Hay cosas que están más lejos todavía.  
—Beren está aquí, Minna —se me rompe la voz—. ¿No lo has oído? Alguien la estaba llamando. No estoy segura de si… Si ella está aquí, si están aquí…   
Sé que me está diciendo algo, pero no la oigo. En toda esta negrura, veo algo blanco.  
Es pequeño y se mece al son de la tibia brisa.   
—Ianthe. ¿Qué…?  
Me he levantado. Tengo que saber lo que es. Tiene que ser algo.   
Sigo pisando flores hasta que lo veo mejor. Es una hoja. Es papel. Lo recojo y le doy la vuelta, para ver una flor negra dibujada y una palabra a pie de página:

_Zaikite_


	4. De despertares y sueños que se quedan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A falta del Epílogo, esto se acaba. And what a ride. Gracias a todes por todo el apoyo, kudos y comentarios.

_I had a dream_   
_I got everything I wanted_   
_Not what you'd think_   
_And if I'm being honest_   
_It might've been a nightmare_   
  


Aquí no hay pasillos, azoteas o despedidas. Aquí estoy flotando y me siento a salvo porque puedo inventar cualquier cosa. Lo que quiera. Lo que necesite.   
Estoy suspendida en una nube de infinitas posibilidades en un espacio inmenso y etéreo. Nadie quiere tener tanto poder, pero creo que estar aquí se parece mucho a cómo debe de sentirse un dios.   
Me pregunto si los recuerdos y las esencias que perduran en una holoánima se sentirán así. Si sus conciencias estarán vagando también en esta nada que no acaba nunca, como yo. ¿Puede un recuerdo inventar otro? ¿Es moldeable ¿Se puede cambiar a placer? ¿Lo habrá hecho Olympus alguna vez? ¿Cuántas almas de Paraíso habrán sido corrompidas? ¿Queda algo puro o cierto de todo lo que me enseñaron?  
No quiero pensar en Paraíso.   
Ella es la mejor alternativa, así que cierro los ojos y visualizo sus ojos verdes. Siempre me han parecido tan grandes que podrían llenar todo esto.   
Como Hija, como Hades, pensaba mucho en el final de las cosas. Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a la creencia de que nosotros éramos más que paladines de la muerte, más que asesinos capaces de todo para alcanzar una meta. Pero nunca pensé en qué quedaría de mí si acababa como esas holoánimas que nosotros preparábamos, no me paré a pensar en qué recuerdos me componían a mí.   
Si ahora pudiese elegir, creo que no borraría todo lo malo. Todo no. Pero, definitivamente, ella estaría en muchísimo de lo bueno. Mi holoánima sería una mezcla de momentos contados de mi infancia, otros muchos y nunca suficientes de Aden, la sonrisa radiante y maravillosamente soberbia de Armand y, casi todos los demás, ella.   
¿Y si eso es lo que ha pasado? Puede que haya muerto, que todo sea verdad. Puede que en algún sitio estén hurgando en mi memoria y repasando las experiencias que me han forjado. Puede que sea como esa expresión de _ver pasar tu vida por delante de tus ojos_ instantes antes de morir, y que yo sea una de tantos que se han estremecido al darse cuenta de que no han hecho todo lo que querían.   
Hubiese abrazado más veces a Aden. Aunque lo sepa, le hubiera recordado lo importante que es para mí. Le diría a mi madre que yo tenía razón: los hades somos mucho más, solo hay que tener valor para demostrarlo. Hubiese reído más los chistes de Armand. Hubiese compartido más silencios incómodos con Beren y le hubiese dicho al menos una vez que sí a Eunys cuando proponía un juego. Hubiese hablado un poco más con Satomi o Dyra para conocerlas mejor. Le hubiese recordado a Philo lo tonto que es y que, aun así, le considero importante para mí. Le diría a Oscar que le admiro por no perderse en su venganza y ser todo lo que Aden necesita. Le hubiese dicho a Minna que la perdono; por todo. Hubiese besado a Ianthe antes para tener más tiempo y besarla muchas veces más después.  
Todas las veces que pudiera. Morirme de tanto besarla. Esa sí hubiese sido una bonita manera de irse. Pero la que se ha ido es ella. Ya no hay camas del pasado ni caricias entre sábanas. Me siento demasiado vacía para imaginarlo, para volver a soñarlo. Para volver a reinventar nuestra historia. Me apago y lo único que le da luz a este espacio sin principio ni fin son sus ojos verdes.   
Ojalá le hubiese dicho que la quería. Ojalá…  
_«Asha»._  
 _«Asha»._  
El aire enrarece y se condensa. Se me cierra el estómago y algo tira de mí. Vuelve el dolor. Me escuecen los ojos y es que parece que hay más luz y que puede más que mis párpados cerrados.  
La gravedad ha vuelto. Siento las extremidades entumecidas y me noto la garganta seca. ¿Dónde estoy?   
—Asha.   
Aden. Me sigue pareciendo que está lejos, pero un poco más cerca.   
—¿Puedes oírme? Asha.   
Sí, puedo oírte. Pero no te veo. Intento abrir los ojos a pesar de cuánto me cuesta.   
—Aden.   
_¿Esa es mi voz?_  
El peso que solo es miedo y que quiere asentarse en mi pecho se aligera con la mano que envuelve la mía. Es un agarre férreo y cálido, o puede que mi mano esté demasiado fría en contraste con la suya.  
—Estoy aquí, Asha. Tenemos que avisar a Truva.   
«Voy yo».  
¿Oscar? Necesito saber qué está pasando. Dónde estoy. Consigo abrir los ojos y distingo un techo marrón. Creo que me resulta familiar. Miro alrededor y dejo de buscar cuando veo esos ojos marrones devolviéndome la mirada. Aden. Mi Aden.   
—Nos has dado un susto de muerte.  
Esa voz. Miro un poco más allá. Detrás de Aden está Beren, con los brazos cruzados como de costumbre y a la derecha de su inseparable Dionisio.   
—Creía que habíamos dejado nuestros servicios atrás, hades.   
Sonrío. No puedo evitarlo, porque ni siquiera cuando estoy a punto de morir puede dejar a un lado su hastío, mientras que los ojos de Eunys brillan tanto que parecen dos estrellas. Vuelvo a Aden. A ese dolor que leo en su forma que tiene de mirarme ahora mismo.   
—Lo siento —susurro. No tengo claro por qué exactamente me estoy disculpando, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Sé cuándo le hago daño a mi mejor amigo.  
—Lo importante es que estás bien. Descansa, ¿vale? 

Cuando vuelvo a despertar solo Aden está conmigo. Bebo tanta agua que casi espero que se me escape por las orejas, y vuelvo a pedirle perdón. En parte, me gustaría que dejara de mirarme así, como si fuera un fantasma.   
Los recuerdos del planeta de hielo y la realidad alternativa que merezco se entremezclan en mi cabeza. No es que no pueda separar verdad de fantasía, es que algunos sueños son mejores que la realidad.   
Sé que estamos en Ilión y Aden se ocupa de rellenar los huecos. Me explica, en lo que me ayuda a salir de la cama —a regañadientes, pero he insistido mucho— que el último tripulante de la nave que asaltamos en Trasilia me dejó fuera de combate. Que Beren y él llegaron demasiado tarde. Baja la voz cuando me dice que había mucha sangre y que no sabían qué hacer. Me subieron a nuestra nave y pusieron rumbo a Ilión con nuestro piloto más acertado que nunca, improvisando una ruta todavía más rápida.  
Me explica que Joya, nuestra tripulante y médica, obró un milagro para mantenerme con vida hasta que llegáramos a la base.   
Lo demás me lo cuenta con una bandeja de galletas entre nosotros y muchos vasos de agua. No he querido preguntar por este absurdo pijama que llevo puesto, pero lo haré.  
—Todo empezó a complicarse antes de llegar a Ilión. Tenías mucha fiebre pero la herida no parecía infectada. Era otra cosa. Truva lo reconoció en cuanto te vio. Las manchas negras eran consecuencia de un veneno muy específico. Daba igual si habíamos conseguido que sobrevivieras a la herida, si no encontrábamos el antídoto...  
La angustia que está por toda su cara me sobrecoge, y no creo merecer que la mía esté a la altura así que la contengo. No le digo que ahora ya lo recuerdo. La pelea en la sala de máquinas, la lucha por quitármelo de encima, el dolor lacerante y frío en el abdomen mientras que mi pecho se quemaba por la falta de aire.   
Tampoco le cuento lo que he soñado. Que igual todo esto era una prueba para entender que lo que tengo vale más que lo que he perdido, porque me temo que he perdido.  
Muerdo una galleta, evitando mirarle, y mastico. ¿El triupante prófugo de Traisilia había bañado la hoja de su cuchillo en veneno? _Joder._  
—Truva sabía dónde crecía el antídoto. Un planeta en el noveno sistema solar: Ostea. Los demás no estaban muy seguros de que fuera una buena idea, pero... Bueno —Aden tuerce el gesto y casi, casi, me parece una sonrisa—. Beren puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone.  
Es decir, le habrá partido la nariz a alguien. Y por la nariz, me refiero a cualquier hueso del cuerpo.  
—El antídoto crece en el fruto de una flor que Truva llama Zaikite y que, según los registros de la Resistencia, florece en Ostea. Beren, Eunys, Oscar y yo marchamos lo antes posible. No quisieron darnos permiso para aterrizar porque tuvimos que informar de la detección de otra nave en el planeta.   
—¿Exploradores?   
Todavía tengo la garganta reseca, pero si bebo más agua acabaré meándome encima.  
—Puede ser. Tenían los escudos levantados, no pudimos identificarla.   
—Aterrizasteis de todas formas.  
—Por supuesto.  
Es la primera sonrisa orgullosa que le veo esbozar desde que me desperté. Supongo que empieza a hacerse a la idea de que lo peor ha pasado. De que no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Pero, como no puedo estar del todo segura y sus ojos siguen diciendo lo contrario, busco su mano por encima de la mesa y le devuelvo el apretón que la suya me dio hace unos días, cuando desperté por primera vez.  
No quiero decirle que lo siento otra vez, ya lo sabe. Lo que pretendo decir sin palabras es que soy una idiota. Una idiota que ahora tiene una cicatriz en el abdomen y otra más de esas profundas y que no se ven.  
La forma que Aden tiene de tragar saliva siempre ha sido muy suya. Se oye. Como si le costara. Creo que va a decirme algo, pero la puerta de mi habitación se abre y entra un huracán llamado Eunys.  
—¡Nos hemos tenido que enterar por la general de que estabas despierta!   
Se acerca a la mesa con zancadas que parecen las de un gigante.  
—¿Sabes lo difícil que es consolar a Beren? —acusa, indignada.  
—A mí nadie tiene que consolarme.  
Y ahí está la Ares que Olympus nunca tendrá, con su habitual gesto tosco y los brazos cruzados, quieta como una estatua bajo el umbral de la puerta.  
Aden abre la boca para advertirle a Eunys, pero tarda demasiado y yo tampoco puedo reaccionar antes de que me envuelva con esos enormes brazos y me alce como si fuera un ligero trapo. Me aplasta contra su pecho en un abrazo asfixiante y doloroso a partes iguales.   
—¡Eunys! —oigo a Aden gritar, horrorizado—. ¡Vas a hacer que se le salten los puntos! ¡Suéltala! ¡Bájala ahora mismo!  
 _Espero que no se le ocurra darme besos, porque..._  
Me está dando besos. Me está llenando la cara de besos.  
—Cuánto miedo he pasado, Asha. No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más.  
—No lo hará —abro los ojos y veo la media sonrisa de Beren. Y no es una buena sonrisa—. Ya ha visto lo que pasa si no hace lo que le digo.   
Eunys se cansa de darme besos, me deja en el suelo y yo contengo la mueca porque, sí: ha dolido. Aunque supongo que, en perspectiva, hubiese sido peor no despertar.  
—Con que Eunys ha tenido que consolarte, ¿eh?  
Beren resopla. Cuarenta segundos ha sido lo máximo que puede soportar este reencuentro y sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, se marcha.  
Le daré las gracias después por eso de cruzar varios sistemas solares por mí.  
Durante los años de instituto, antes de Aden, llegué a sentirme muy sola. Creo que me acostumbré a esa soledad, incluso después de mi mejor amigo y que, de una forma u otra, vuelvo a ese espacio doloroso pero seguro.   
No creo que eso cambie nunca, no del todo; pero tengo que admitir que saber que cuento con mi segunda familia pase lo que pase no tiene precio, así que permito que Eunys me abrace de lado mientras oigo sin escuchar a Aden explicarle seguramente todas las razones por las que ahora mismo no puede zarandearme como a un peluche.   
Ojalá pudiera olvidar el sueño. Ese en el que hubiese estado dispuesta a quedarme para siempre. Ese en el que ella no estaba a eones de distancia de mí.   
Sábanas. Besos. Sonrisas. Esmeraldas que brillan en unos ojos que me faltan.

  
Oscar me tiende la botella y yo, que solo puedo mantener un ojo abierto, considero sensato rechazar la oferta. Él no insiste y vuelve a darle toda su atención a Aden, que está tendido sobre su propia chaqueta, disimulando como puede eso de estar borracho como una cuba. Beren tiene los ojos más pequeños de lo normal e intuyo que el alcohol no ha sido benevolente con ella tampoco, pero pone mucho empeño en prestar atención a cada palabra que sale por la boca de Eunys, quien gesticula exageradamente durante y entre palabras.   
Hemos subido a esta azotea para, y cito textualmente a Eunys, celebrar que sigo viva.   
No me he opuesto a la idea porque de haberme quedado en la habitación le habría dado muchas vueltas a todo. A los sueños, a lo que podría haber pasado y lo que nunca pasará. Tampoco estoy preparada ni mental ni físicamente para volver a las guardias o cualquier tarea que Truva pueda asignarme. Estoy segura de que ya se hablan y murmuran cosas sobre mí; sobre cómo un Hades pudo conmigo. Aquí hay mucha gente que ha entrenado desde muy temprana edad para ser peones importantes de esta revolución; nosotros, en cambio, y a ojos de la mayoría, solo somos críos con aspiraciones que nos quedan demasiado grandes.   
Le doy vueltas al vaso vacío. No quiero volver a pensar en Ianthe y mis amigos son la mejor vía de escape. Los ojos de Oscar —de ese azul que me parece tan eléctrico— brillan de una forma diferente cuando está mirando a Aden. Mi mejor amigo se ríe de lo que sea que le haya dicho en voz baja nuestro piloto y aparta la cara, negándole un beso que, al final, Oscar le da en el cuello de todas formas. Paso a Eunys y Beren otra vez.  
¿Cuándo se ha levantado nuestra Dionisio? Se me escapa la carcajada al verla imitando a Truva. Porque ese porte serio y esos andares con los hombros tan altos solo pueden ser de Truva. Luego se lleva la mano al pecho, se endereza recta como un palo y se lleva una mano al corazón.  
Oigo una risilla y alzo las cejas. ¿Beren acaba de reírse?  
No, seguramente no y solo es mi imaginación intensificada por el alcohol. La cuestión es que Beren mira a Eunys como si fuese lo único bonito que hay en el mundo, como si toda esta causa para derrocar a Olympus en algún momento de su vida hubiese pasado a ser secundaria y todo lo que hace ahora, y para siempre, fuese y sea por Dio.   
Oscar no mira de una manera muy diferente a Aden, y el Hijo de Hefesto definitivamente lo ha sacrificado todo por Oscar.  
¿Es tanto pedir que haya alguien, _solo una persona_ , que me mire así?  
Podría haberlo tenido. Pero la solté. Hace dos años en una azotea, y no hace tanto en un sueño que no consigo olvidar.  
La hoguera improvisada que hemos encendido y que cada vez aviva menos es todo lo que nos da luz aquí arriba. A estas horas de la madrugada solo quedan las luces de emergencia de la base encendidas, y los únicos que merodean son los del turno de guardia —a los que, por supuesto, Eunys ha sobornado—, por lo que cuando me acerco al filo de la azotea y me apoyo en el muro para disfrutar de esta brisa fría y espabilarme un poco, no veo nada más allá de la oscuridad de la noche o las naves que están dormidas diez pisos más abajo.   
_«Ven conmigo»._  
 _«¿Ir contigo? ¿Adónde vamos a ir, Asha? Todo se ha acabado»._  
Cierro los ojos porque no es esto lo que quiero recordar. Me obligo a pensar en su risa grácil mientras jugamos en la cama, en el mordisco que le dejo en el ombligo y en cómo ella convulsiona de la risa. En sus manos buscando mis mejillas y exigiéndome que suba para darme otro de esos besos suyos que arden como fuego, pero son de esas llamas en las que no te importa quemarte. En que pasamos de reírnos a suspirar de anticipación por algo que ya conocemos, sensaciones que en un par de horas hemos inmortalizado y que, aun así, parecen nuevas cada vez que repetimos. En cómo nos sobró la ropa enseguida y en el rubor de sus mejillas cuando le pedí que no volviera a ponérsela.   
—Te lo dije.  
Abro los ojos y miro a mi lado. Beren se ha apoyado contra el muro, pero de espaldas al paisaje ensombrecido.  
Me paso la mano por el rapado y aparto la mirada.  
—Deberías haber esperado. Imagínate que te mata alguien antes que yo —añade.  
—Eso sería horrible.  
—Inaceptable.   
Tiene los hombros caídos cuando la miro de reojo. El alcohol la ha relajado. Se acerca una pajita a los labios y sorbe. El ruidito del vacío me hace sonreír.   
—Gracias, por cierto. Por aventurarte a un planeta desconocido por mí.  
—Casi me muerde el culo un zorro azul. No fue divertido.  
Me río. No puedo evitarlo.  
—De nada —sigue—. Somos un equipo. Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de vosotros. Cualquier excusa es buena para...  
—¿Estás cabreada porque te robé el combate con el Hades?  
Desvía la mirada hacia mí y casi doy un respingo. Esos ojos grises suyos brillan de amenaza.  
—Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos un orden establecido. Te saltaste el orden. ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
Resoplo y me encojo de hombros, porque no lo sé. Afortunadamente, Eunys aparece de un salto y nos envuelve a las dos en un abrazo de tres. Un beso en la mejilla para cada una.  
—Estás borrachísima —susurro—. Apestas a cerveza.  
—La cerveza nunca apesta. ¿Hacemos Karaoke? —nos mira a una y a la otra.  
—No —respondemos Beren y yo al unísono.   
—¡Karaoke será!   
Me parece que Oscar dice algo como _"¿no habías dicho mímica?"_ , pero no le oigo muy bien. Eunys se ha acercado a ellos con más entereza de la que yo o Beren podemos aspirar a tener, mientras que nosotras nos hemos quedado en este silencio al que tan acostumbradas estamos.  
La miro por el rabillo del ojo.  
—Si cantas tú, canto yo.  
—Ni por todo el oro de Marabilia —da un último sorbo con la pajita.  
Me da el vaso como si yo fuera el contenedor de basura y vuelve con el grupo. Yo me quedo un poco más aquí, pensando en qué será eso de _Marabilia,_ de espaldas al abismo y mirando las estrellas.  
Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, antes de que me explicaran qué era Olympus o qué eran los servicios y cuán lejos podíamos llegar, soñaba con poder tocar esas diminutas luces brillantes que parecían tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos de mi alcance.   
Recuerdo que cuando crecí toqué el cielo y volé entre más estrellas de las que puedo contar, y recuerdo pensar que lo único que podía entender de que el universo fuera tan grande era que eso nos hacía a nosotros mucho más pequeños.   
Hoy lo único que veo cuando miro ahí arriba es muchísimos más escondites en los que nunca me cansaré de buscarte.   
Pienso en que, aunque debo, no puedo renunciar a los colores que le diste a mi mundo siempre tan negro y oscuro. Pienso que solo he querido dos cosas en mi vida: demostrar que los hades éramos más que las leyendas y rumores que nos estigmatizaban. Y tenerte a ti sin ninguna cuenta atrás que se lleve la primavera. 

**Próxima semana, el Epílogo narrado por Ianthe.**


	5. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños y las pesadillas han quedado atrás, y yo he llegado al final.  
> Bienvenides al Epílogo. No hay warnings esta vez, ni red flags. Lo prometido es deuda.   
> Gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

No hace mucho —o puede que sí—, estaba de rodillas en este mismo campo de flores negras convencida de que había estado muy cerca de rozar la redención. Ahora, casi cuatro años más tarde, cuesta mirar atrás. Cuesta todavía aceptar que esto es todo lo que tendremos. Para toda la vida. Unas horas durante el invierno para que, cuando partamos, pueda seguir llevando adónde sea que vaya la primavera. Y es irónico, supongo; porque yo siento que solo florezco cuando estoy con ella. 

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta por primera vez de lo despejado que está este cielo. Si algo me ha enseñado recorrer los sistemas solares durante estos años es que la vida siempre se abre camino. Y siempre, sin excepción, sorprende. Los ecosistemas se adaptan a las condiciones impuestas por la evolución y nosotros nos pasamos vidas enteras estudiando las fórmulas indescifrables, el conjunto de factores que hacen que cada rincón del universo sea único e irrepetible. También he aprendido que nuestro estado de ánimo afecta directamente a nuestra manera de ver las cosas.

Este sitio me pareció una vez un cementerio de sueños y esperanzas. Me pareció que Ostea se reía de mí porque había vuelto a llegar tarde. No se me antojó como una magia que te aturde con una sonrisa imborrable, sino como un maleficio disfrazado de prodigiosas maravillas. Recuerdo que me sentí como si hubiese caído en otra trampa del destino cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de qué buscaba.

Mi piloto automático había apuntado hacia Asha Amartya desde que la conocí y me olvidé de desactivarlo cuando nos separamos. O puede que lo hiciera y fuese en realidad muy consciente de cómo la buscaba en cada esquina, de cómo aprovechaba cada indicio para explotar de ilusión y esperanza por dentro. 

Hoy, este sitio es más bonito que hace cuatro años.

No estoy segura de que este miedo desaparezca del todo nunca. Podrían pillarnos. Podrían destapar nuestro plan. Podría ser yo la próxima que acabe en la azotea de otro edificio de Olympus bajo punta de pistola. Yo podría ser el próximo accidente, la siguiente catastrófica noticia. Otra Hija que se echaría a perder, como el Hijo de Hefesto al que no tardaron en olvidar.

Nunca me he atrevido a decirle a Aden que lo que importa no es quiénes nos olvidan, sino quiénes nos recuerdan.

No se lo he dicho porque sería hipócrita por mi parte.

He vivido demasiado tiempo en una burbuja y ahora que estoy fuera no me gustaría que me olvidaran, ni convertirme en uno de esos recuerdos pequeños e insignificantes que solo existen como casual conducto de una conversación banal entre copas de champagne. Estar en bocas de algunos y en el corazón de nadie.

Junto los labios porque el pensamiento hace que se me encoja el pecho. Me alzo apoyándome en los codos y me aseguro de que todo está en orden: la cesta con la cena y la botella de vino que Armand no ha querido decirme de dónde ha sacado. Paso la mano por encima de la manta que nos servirá de mantel y compruebo en mi eidola cuántos minutos faltarán para el atardecer.

Espero que no llegue tarde. Que Armand no se haya entretenido en efusivos abrazos con Eunys y le haya dado las coordenadas a Asha tarde.

Necesito que este momento sea perfecto. O puede que no sea tanto una necesidad y sea más un capricho. No hemos estado juntas desde que nos despedimos la última vez. No he visto esos profundos ojos negros suyos desde… lo que me parece una eternidad. La recuerdo tan entera esa tarde que nos despedimos. Recuerdo su cara traicionándola en ceños fruncidos y muecas de sorpresa cuando le confesé que la quería. No creo que supiera explicar estos sentimientos por ella por mucho que me lo propusiera.

¿Cómo explicaría el vacío que he sentido estos seis meses? O que es un vacío extraño porque, a la vez, no me cuesta nada llenarlo de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella. Supongo que es una especie de nostalgia, de esa de la que hablan en los libros, de las que dibujan sonrisas y no piden lágrimas.

Esta noche es todo lo que tenemos, porque cuando amanezca el sol bautizado como _Silfos_ daremos otro paso más hacia la revolución. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad y, por qué no, algo de miedo. Descubrir una especie nueva siempre es una mezcla de las dos cosas: fascina y estremece.

Por lo que sé no son un asentamiento muy grande. El plan es convencerles de que Olympus no tardará en llegar aquí y ofrecerles una alternativa mejor. Que, con suerte, se unan a la causa antes de que tengan pérdidas que lamentar. Antes de que…

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Parpadeo. ¿Es lo que creo que es? Sí, tiene que serlo. La imagen se me quedó grabada en las retinas durante muchísimo tiempo, no lo confundiría.

La sonrisa tira de mis labios y me remuevo en la manta para sentarme sobre las rodillas. La forma azul avanza a ras de todas estas flores negras que nos rodean. Yo alargo el brazo, invitándole. Tengo que volver a parpadear porque ahora no es una cola, son por lo menos cinco. Es absurdo pensarlo, pero me pregunto si serán los mismos que la otra vez o si, de serlo, me recordarán. Yo no les he olvidado. Tampoco he olvidado la expresión de Armand atendiendo a mis instrucciones mientras él intentaba dibujar lo que yo definía como un zorro azul.

Uno ya tiene esas patas peludas en el filo de la manta y acerca el hocico a mi mano para determinar si soy de fiar. Esos ojos cian me analizan, y yo me quedo muy quieta.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora estoy muy segura de que es el mismo.

Confía y finalmente puedo acariciarlo. El pelaje suave, el calor que desprende. Y puede que no tenga nada que ver con nada, pero me hace pensar en que no todo cambia. No siempre. Se me escapa la risa y él confía un poco más, hundiendo la cabeza en mi regazo y moviendo la cola como un perro cuando un amigo vuelve a casa.

Veo que los demás empiezan a acercarse, pero se detienen en seco. ¿Qué…?

—Increíble.

Se me hace un vacío en el estómago que se llena de mariposas y sonrío.

_Asha._

—Llego diez minutos tarde y una panda de zorros tienen el descaro de robarte.

Me doy la vuelta y en cuanto la veo, es como si hubiera más luz. Como si en vez de estar a instantes de presenciar el atardecer el sol acabara de salir con más fuerza que nunca. Y no es su ropa. La ropa de Asha siempre es oscura, como si a pesar de haber dejado su servicio atrás y lo que representa, algo en ella se aferrase a la seguridad y amparo que el negro le ofrece. No, no es su ropa. Es esa forma que tiene de estar, de mirarme, es esa ceja enarcada y la sonrisa que no se permite esbozar. Es su manera de fingir que no le late el corazón en el pecho tan deprisa como a mí. Es su nombre, sobretodo cuando pende de mis labios. Es que está aquí, que todavía existe y que después de seis meses, vuelve a ser mía. Que solo nos separan seis metros y no un firmamento inmenso en el que las dos nos hemos agotado de buscarnos.

Cuando me giro y la veo, solo puedo pensar en todo lo bueno.

Creo que los zorros ya se han ido, pero no estoy segura. Me levanto. Me aliso el vestido verde con las manos y me doy cuenta de que ella tampoco lleva su uniforme. Yo no sigo trabajando para Olympus y ella no es parte de una Resistencia. Solo somos Ianthe y Asha. Solo somos Hades y Perséfone. Somos la mejor versión de nuestra historia.

Quiero correr a sus brazos. De hecho, mis piernas casi lo hacen, pero me obligo a avanzar hacia ella con calma. No sé exactamente por qué. No me avergüenza morirme de ganas de rozar sus manos o volver a probar sus labios, y estoy casi convencida de que su parsimonia es solo una actuación.

La mirada de Asha se ha fijado en la mía, como si hubiese echado mucho más de menos mis ojos verdes que cualquier curva que este vestido pueda insinuar. La distancia que nos separa es corta, pero mi lentitud y la ansiedad que me carcome por dentro hace que se me antoje eterna.

Y aquí estamos las dos. Yo frente a esos ojos oscuros que paradójicamente brillan de esa manera que siempre me estremece y ella mirándome ligeramente por encima. Yo me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba y es así cómo sé que ahora está mirándome los labios.

—Hades —susurro.

Vuelve a mis ojos, como si necesitara mirarlos para recordar la parte que le corresponde a ella de estas dos palabras que ahora son tan nuestras.

—Perséfone.

Le ha temblado la voz al decirlo y aunque no tenía dudas, ahora no queda margen para que surja ninguna: se muere de ganas de mí. Y yo no entiendo por qué seguimos evitando explotar, como si sentir algo así nos hiciera menos dignas.

Yo también miro sus labios. Doy un paso más hacia ella. Oigo su suspiro. Lo noto. Una brisa cálida que me acaricia las mejillas y hace que mis labios vibren de ganas.

—Si no llegaras tarde, nadie podría robarme.

La sonrisa que dibuja me relaja. _Esa maravillosa sonrisa ladeada._

—No volverá a pasar.

El roce de sus dedos en el dorso de mi mano hace que un escalofrío me serpentee por la espalda. Frío porque vuelvo a sentir algo que no sabía que había echado tanto de menos hasta ahora, y que se vuelve cálido cuando soy plenamente consciente de que estamos en un inmenso campo, sin azoteas.

Sin naves cerca que nos recuerden que tendremos que partir en direcciones opuestas.

Hace demasiado calor. ¿No podríamos jugar a esto más tarde?

Hubo más veces después de la primera, después de que nos diéramos ese segundo beso que borró el que debió de tener el sabor de un sueño y solo supo a despedida, pero yo sigo pensando en _esa_ vez. Cuando nos cansamos de reproches, cuando entendimos que lo que sentíamos iba más allá de las fórmulas que yo estudiaba, que estaba muy por encima de su rencor. Sus dedos en mi mano se pasean con una suavidad que parece más propia de mí y aquí estoy yo, cansada de recordar cosas que hicimos ayer y desesperada por hacer recuerdos nuevos que poder llevarme conmigo mañana.

Digo basta y subo los brazos para colgarme de su cuello y busco sus labios con el hambre no de seis meses, sino de cinco años, que siempre será el tiempo que nos robaron. Su boca desprende tanto calor como la mía en lo que me devuelve el beso con la misma dosis de hambre y una pizca de sorpresa muy suya. Supongo que esperaba que siguiese siendo esa Deméter que ve el mundo desde dentro y deja que las cosas pasen, que los demás marquen el ritmo.

Puede que en algunas circunstancias todavía lo sea. Pero no en _esta._ Si una noche es todo lo que tenemos cada seis meses, no voy a perder ni un solo segundo.

Los brazos de Asha me envuelven y me siento en casa. Mi pecho se funde con el suyo y no ha habido aire que haya respirado este tiempo que me dé más vida que el que me dan estos suspiros suyos que me hacen cosquillas en la garganta.

Todavía quiero decirle cada vez que tengo la oportunidad cuánto lo siento. El daño que le hice, el daño que nos hice a las dos. Y así, quizás, ella tuerza otra sonrisa y me diga eso que tanto necesito oír:

> _Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado y todo lo que hemos cambiado. Todo lo que nos queda todavía por cambiar._

Cuando me besa así, cuando noto sus manos por todas partes como si se hubieran multiplicado por todas las veces que me han faltado, todo lo demás se me olvida. Todo lo demás me da rabia. Me da rabia la burbuja que me ha protegido, los secretos que he alimentado sin querer, las mentiras que he enardecido a base de silencio. Y toda esa rabia está plasmada en la prisa con la que busco su lengua y en el acierto de mis manos cuando le arrancan la chaqueta negra. Mi corazón late desbocado muy cerca del suyo, pero yo quiero más. La quiero todavía más cerca, tan cerca que durante unos momentos pueda creer que no volveremos a soltarnos nunca más.

Todo me parece raro menos su cercanía. No soy consciente del espacio, ni del tiempo, ni de cómo avanza un paso, y luego otro, y yo debo estar retrocediendo hacia territorio desconocido porque tropiezo y debería haberme caído. Pero aquí está ella, envolviéndome con esta férrea determinación que me grita que nunca dejará que me caiga sola. Que, si caemos, caemos las dos.

Y caemos. Huele a la cena que todavía no hemos probado, a pasión, y a ella.

Su mano en mi muslo me arranca un suspiro en un ascenso divino. Cierro los ojos en un intento por centrar su presencia, pero sigo notándola en todas partes. Más real que la brisa que nos envuelve, más cierta que la noche que pronto se cernirá sobre Ostea.

Me hago pequeña y ella cada vez me parece más grande. Subo una pierna, me enredo en su cintura y busco esas mejillas que tantas veces han intentado disimular sonrojos. Pongo pausa al beso y mi verde se pierde en su negro. Me fijo en sus labios hinchados, en la cicatriz que le divide la ceja y que es otra alarma gritando lo que nos faltamos.

No sabe cuánto la he echado de menos. No sabe cuánto la echaré siempre de menos.

La pena casi me atrapa, pero entonces veo su sonrisa. La felicidad me arrasa y la expreso con una carcajada que ella calla con otro beso. Mis manos vuelven a tener prisa y la desprenden de la camiseta. Ella, que me pareció tan fría cuando la conocí, tan distante, tan _tabú_ , hoy desprende un calor que me hace pensar que podríamos quemarnos las dos.

No sé quién va ganando, solo sé que cada vez tenemos menos ropa y cada vez estamos más juntas. Que me roba suspiros cuando menos me lo espero y que sus labios me hacen cosquillas en el cuello. Que el sol sigue cayendo y la noche está más cerca.

Nos comemos y nos bebemos como si hubiéramos estado famélicas. Como si necesitáramos coger reservas para cuando vuelva a llegar el invierno mientras dura esta esperada primavera. Ahora sé que una persona sí puede florecer, que puede sentirse fría más allá de lo que es justo y explotar de fervor en los brazos de su otra mitad.

Cuando acabamos las estrellas ocupan todo el firmamento.

Acaricio el brazo de Asha que descansa en mi vientre y giro la cabeza para verla dormir. No puedo evitar sonreír, porque estoy segura de estos últimos años Aden no es el único con un problema con el café y que se pasa noches enteras trabajando.

—No estoy dormida —susurra—. Pero mirar fijamente a alguien mientras está supuestamente dormida es un poco raro.

Me río. _Qué tonta es_. Acerco la mano a su pelo para acariciárselo y abre los ojos.

—Lo entendería. Ha estado _muy bien_ —le digo.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Yo no diría _muy bien_. Pero vale.

Lo repito: _qué tonta es_.

—¿No? —me remuevo para cambiar la postura en la que estamos, colocarme de lado y así poder mirarla de cara. Ella arruga la nariz—. ¿Vas a poner nota?

—No creo que estés preparada para saberlo. Disfrutemos del momento y…

—Sobre diez —zanjo.

Asha suspira y finge pensar.

—Un siete.

_No me lo puedo creer._

—¿Un siete?

—Has preparado una cita en un campo de flores negras y a sabiendas de que íbamos a acabar desnudas. El escenario cuenta.

—Tu cara no decía lo mismo. Las veces que te negaba un beso parecías un pez que…

—Si no sabes aceptar una crítica no sé para qué preguntas.

No me cansaré de decirlo: _qué tonta es._

Decido no seguirle el juego y robarle un beso que, para pesar de su falsa soberbia, me devuelve como si volviese a tener un hambre voraz. Cuando nos separamos, me mira de esa manera que me encoge el estómago. Yo intento mirarla así, como si fuera lo único que me maravilla en un mundo tan grande. Pero no sé si lo consigo.

Nos vestimos. Asha vuelve a sentarse a mi lado tras ir a recoger su chaqueta y me la tiende mientras yo estoy sacando las copas de la cesta y la botella de vino.

—No tengo frío —le digo.

Ella me mira con las cejas alzadas. Suspiro, la acepto con una sonrisa y me la pongo por encima. Asha coge la botella y estudia la etiqueta.

—Eunys tenía una de estas. Nos la bebimos una noche y Beren acabó tan borracha que por poco acepta unirse a una sesión de Karaoke.

Abro los ojos tanto como me es posible y la miro.

—¿Es broma?

—No me atrevería a bromear sobre Beren.

Sonríe y a mi se me acelera el pulso una vez más. Nunca me acostumbraré.

Entonces, recuerdo…

—Asha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—No voy a subir del siete —advierte mientras sirve el vino en las copas.

—No, no es eso. Aunque las dos sabemos que fue un nueve —se encoge de hombros y yo me aclaro la garganta—. La cicatriz. La que tienes en el costado. Nunca hablamos de eso y…

—Acabas de bajar a seis.

Se fuerza a sonreír, pero yo sé que he sacado un tema peliagudo.

—No tienes que contármelo.

—No pasa nada. Fue hace bastante tiempo.

Deja la botella para subirse la camiseta. No sé si me enseña la cicatriz a mí o es ella que necesita verla. Yo la miro un momento, pero prefiero centrarme en el cambio radical de su relajada expresión a esa por la que cruza una sombra.

—Fue durante un abordaje en un planeta llamado Trasilia. Quedaba un tripulante a bordo y no quise esperar a los refuerzos.

No tardo mucho en empalidecer. El laboratorio vacío, la sala de máquinas. El ataque que no se vio venir. A pesar de la ausencia de detalles, ato los cabos. Uno los hilos que forman esa pesadilla que tardé tanto en olvidar.

—La hoja del cuchillo estaba envenenada —continúa—. Lo creas o no, el antídoto crecía en este planeta. Aden, Beren y los demás…

Mi corazón se salta un latido.

No puede ser. _No me lo imaginé_. Años atrás, cuando estuve aquí. Cuando estaba segura de que había oído una voz llamando a nuestra compañera. _Estuvieron aquí._

Fue real. Todo fue real.

—…el equipo médico de Truva se encargó de lo demás y, por suerte, todo quedó en un susto. La verdad es que… ¿Ianthe?

Parpadeo. Fijo la mirada en Asha y por la forma que tiene de mirarme, sé que me he quedado traspuesta. Bajo la mirada a la copa de vino que tengo en la mano.

No sé por qué, de todo lo que he oído, solo puedo sacar una conclusión.

—Podrías haber muerto —susurro.

No la veo, pero intuyo que su gesto se ha ablandado y mis sospechas se confirman cuando su mano aferra mi muñeca. Siempre su mano y siempre mi muñeca.

—Pero no fue así.

Asiento. No la convenzo porque su otra mano se posa en mi mejilla y me obliga a mirarla. No quiero ocultarle nada, pero no quiero que sepa ahora mismo lo que me aterra que todo pudiese haber acabado allí. Que algún día todo acabe. Que estemos lejos la una de la otra cuando el peligro nos venza. Que haya un mundo sin Asha Amartya.

Cojo aire y siento que no llega a ninguna parte.

—Prométeme que no tendré que oír nunca que ya no estás. Puedo soportar seis meses, puedo soportar sistemas solares de distancia. Pero no podría soportar no volver a verte nunca más. Otra vez no. Asha, prométeme…

Los ojos me escuecen y por eso no estoy segura de que lo que tengo delante es real. Mi pulso no sabe si acelerarse o ralentizarse. ¿De dónde ha sacado la granada?

Espera. Yo llevaba una granada en la cesta. Quería…

—Ianthe Kore —la voz de Asha hace que levante la vista a sus ojos—. No puedo prometerte eso. No quiero mentirte a ti. Lo que hacemos es peligroso. Siempre será peligroso. Pero sí puedo prometerte que, durante el tiempo que tengamos, sea cuánto sea, cada vez que nos veamos. Cada momento juntas será solo nuestro. Ya sea una noche, cinco días o lo que dure el invierno.

Baja la mirada a la granada y arranca un par de semillas. Deja la fruta, coge mi mano y deposita una de las semillas en la palma. La humedad que noto en las mejillas es la indudable verdad de que no he podido contener las lágrimas.

Me guía a que cierre los dedos y guarde la semilla en el puño. Mira la otra que descansa en su mano izquierda y la veo perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

—Una vez tuve un sueño en el que todo era rojo. Rojo sobre rojo. Un sueño en el que me decías que todo había acabado. Nos hemos pasado cinco años buscándonos, y ahora solo puedo pensar en que nos pasaremos los que quedan encontrándonos. Las promesas se rompen, la voluntad no. Y yo siempre voy a quererte, Perséfone.

Cierro los ojos cuando las yemas de sus dedos limpian mis lágrimas. Y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, Asha sonríe. Esa sonrisa que me vuelve completamente loca.

—Lo que eres capaz de hacer para que suba del siete. Puede que sí fuera un diez.

Me río y sin perder tiempo me inclino para fundirme en sus labios. Cuando nos separamos, bajo la cabeza y me recompongo.

Abro la mano y miro la semilla roja. 

> _Yo siempre voy a quererte, Perséfone._

A la mañana siguiente vuelvo a mirar la semilla en mi mano. El viento sopla con fuerza meciendo con furia las copas de los árboles y lleva las risas de Eunys y Armand por todas partes. Beren camina junto a la general Truva y el resto del equipo, cuyos nombres no recuerdo, siguen avanzando mientras yo necesito detenerme un momento aquí. Aquí porque es tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para pensar que, al otro lado de estos árboles, se encuentra un asentamiento al que le ofreceremos la lucha contra el mal que se abre paso por todos los sistemas solares. El mal que nos vio crecer y del que poco a poco nos desprendemos, convencidos de que somos más que un servicio. Más que un nombre. Más que esos planes de los que ya nunca tendremos que formar parte.

Pienso en que mis aciertos me han forjado tanto como mis errores y que al final, salir de la burbuja que me protegió me ha hecho más libre. Pienso en el miedo que siempre tendré y en los ojos que me darán paz. Pienso en la mano que siempre esperaré coger.

Guardo la semilla en mi bolsillo y cuando estoy dispuesta a seguir, unos dedos se entrelazan con los míos. Una mano se funde con la mía.

Miro a mi derecha, y aunque sé quién es antes de verla, la sonrisa que ladea me llena de todo lo que me insufla valentía. De todo lo que me hace feliz.

De la certeza de que nos impusieron un mito y hemos hecho otro. Nuestro mito.

—¿Juntas?

Asiento. Sí, Asha Amartya…

— _Siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> Para Iria y Selene.  
> Para el Fandom.  
> Para todes les que dedican mucho tiempo al poder de las palabras. Que os lean y os oigan.


End file.
